S w e e t Home S w e e t
by DemonsCantLove
Summary: Home is be where the heart is as some people say constantly, but since her heart belongs to a sociopath, schizophrenic who was a fetish for blood. She was sure she wouldn't nail a "Home sweet home" on the door. HarleyxJoker


**I was bored and decided to take a break from writing my Matt and Mello fan fictions. I have or I will actually be depressed that they aren't actually real. Probably kill myself. Joke! To you all people who are like oooh don't do that! I won't hence why im slabbering about it on my fan fiction.**

**My friend**

**Gayboy**

**Loves the Joker and thinks she is Harley Quinn**

**This is for you**

**xxxx**

The rain fell more harder and harsher than she remembered it normally does, obviously the weather hated her; standing at the corner of a street underneath the beautiful yellow orange glow of the street light, in the pouring rain waiting for a slow ass bus wasn't her idea of a fun time. Although the scenery was beautiful she would rather be home. Home? Yeah because she knew where home was any more. Home could be where the heart is as some people say constantly, but since her heart belongs to a sociopath, schizophrenic who has a huge fetish for blood. She was sure she wouldn't nail a "Home sweet home" on the door. That saying was for home sick people who just wished they were back to where they would consider "home." As for her, she didn't know where her home was so how could she possibly miss it? Deciding that she couldn't be bothered to wait for the bus to get here she decided to walk it. It was only like twenty blocks away. What was twenty blocks anyway? Well in her heels she was guessing a good half an hour. Glaring at the streetlight she crossed the road and started walking towards his apartment.

While walking down the street she ignored the weird stares she got from people as she passed them. It was kinda her fault that she decided to go out wearing her costume late at night. He normally didn't like seeing her in other clothes. It was either as his precious little jester or naked. Nothing more. Nothing less. She sighed softly as she felt the rain sink through into her skin. Stupid fabric! Can't it do anything right! Suddenly her heel snapped and she went tumbling of the footpath and landed in a nearby bush.

Minutes passed before she decided to crawl out of the bush, she bet she was some sight for sore eyes; looking like a drunk girl with a joker fetish. Maybe she was? Hmm whatever like he said it didn't matter what other people thing as long as they have each other and the Batman to play around with. Things will be fine and dandy.

Finally getting to the apartment building she looked up at the building and tutted. It was so tacky, did he really have to stay here? It practically had a sign saying "I'm in here Batty!" stuck outside. Then again that's probably what he wants.

Eventually getting to the door she went to open it but was surprised to find it locked. He locked the door? Sighing at his inability to be normal for once she grabbed the spare key and turned the lock and opened the door. She opened the door to find the apartment filled with darkness and a sinister smell was lurking inside. How much trouble could he of gotten into? She was gone for half a day! Walking into the room and managing to muster the courage of Batman and Robin combined she turned on the light.

She saw him sitting on someone while lying on the sofa. It would of been a disturbing sight seeing as this guy was dead and his blood was everywhere; but the happy go lucky woman was use to his anti-social behaviour, she bet the poor man was a pizza guy. She looked around the room and at the walls. Yup he had taken the time to smear the poor soul's blood al over the walls probably in a fit of joy, or boredom.

"What did he do?" She asked looking at the man beneath him and pointing. He sighed and ran his fingers through his green hair and smirked at her. Butterflies started to attack her stomach at the look of his beautiful smile.

"Joker?" She asked again, he liked her saying his name, to go with his massive ego complex I bet. The Joker sighed and stood up grabbing a deck of cards which were lying on the coffee table; that wasn't the only packet, they were everywhere, in cupboards, under the bed and once they were shoved into the sugar bowel. He was looking threw them and throwing away all of the cards except for the royals.

"He forgot the olives." He stated

"You don't like olives" she pointed out.

"That's not the point!" He roared throwing the cards at her, " That's not...That's not the point! I told them to do something. Some little thing. And yet he couldn't even out olives on a pizza he was clearly an epic failure at life."

...Harley moved towards her insane lover and put a hand on his shoulder

"I would of put olives on the pizza." She said calmly pulling him into a hug, he pushed her away from him as if she was some horrible disease he couldn't be anywhere near.

"What for! I hate olives!"

Harley sighed and turned on the tv with the remote which was placed in the pizza guy's mouth as soon as she sat down the Joker stole the remote and turned it on to cartoons.

"Look!" He declared showing her some old cartoon, "Tom & Jerry" She started at the screen trying to decepher what he wanted her too; but she had no idea what she was looking for. All the cartoon had was a cat trying to catch a mouse and failing. Every single time.

"See that!" He declared again grabbing her by the scruff of the neck and pulling her up to her feet, "We are the mouse, outsmarting the Batcat all the time." he said grinning manically. She looked at him he really was endearing sometimes. Sometimes being when he...well was there a time she wasn't in love with him? He looked at her then suddenly pushed her away from him.

"You think I'm the cat don't you!" He yelled, Harley swallowed, he was obviously bi-polar.

"Sweet.."

Harley was cut of by the Joker walking over to her and pulling her by the hair into a kiss. The shot of pain was soon replaced by his tongue forcing it's way into her mouth, Harley moaned slightly as she twisted her body and put her hands into the Joker's green hair. The Joker grabbed her by the waist and pulled away staring at her hungrily.

"You will never cheat on me ever!" He commanded, she nodded and pulled him back into a kiss. Why would she want to cheat on him? He was so darn sexy!

As the Joker lay her on the bed; well threw her on the bed would be a more accurate description. She started to think as he watch him undress. Unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it off while taking of his trousers and boxers, but leaving his socks on. She smiled at him as he grabbed her by the throat and used his other hand to grab her hip. She gasped as he forcefully thrust into her, of course the more pain the more pleasure. She closed her eyes and moaned in blissful ecstasy. His hand got tighter and tighter and he got closer and closer to his release. This wasn't out of the ordinary Harley was used to it. But it didn't stop her from gagging and coughing due to the lack of oxygen she was getting. Once the Joker came he pulled Harley closer to him and bit her bottom lip till he could taste blood. Once he was satisfied he threw her back onto the bed and got up and walked into what was a living room.

Harley rolled over and managed to catch a glimpse of outside through the damaged blinds. The world when you were outside looked so big and full of adventure. But in here it sucked. It looked so small and disgusting; the streetlights were a horrible orange yellow color, the one you would get when you were accidentally mixing all the wrong colors together and you get that color no one likes and it ends up getting washed away. The whole town was getting washed away from the rain; she would rather be inside nice and warm...And happy. The appeal of the outside world always vanished when she was with him, as she lay on the dusty bed she looked around the bright apartment and sighed contently.

This was home for her at least. And she saw it differently then every one else.


End file.
